WNNH
'''WNNH is an American radio station owned by Nassau Broadcasting and licensed to Henniker, New Hampshire. The station is currently airs a classical music format simulcasting co-owned Maine based WBACH. History WNNH went on the air in October 1989 from the Pats Peak Ski Area in Henniker, with studios on South Street in Concord. The station's original owner was Clark Smidt, who programmed several Boston FM stations in the 1970s, including WEEI-FM (103.3; now WODS) and WBZ-FM (106.7; now WMJX). WNNH's original format was oldies; in the early days, the station also marketed itself to the Manchester area, even though it was a rimshot signal into Manchester itself, and practically inaudible south of the city. In its early days, WNNH had a very slick sound for a small market station, complete with PAMS jingles. The station had a very diverse playlist — deeper than most oldies stations. In 1994, Smidt tried to purchase WJYY (105.5) and its then-satellite station, WRCI (107.7; now WTPL), from Empire Broadcasting Partners, with the idea of putting WNNH on 105.5 to reinforce its signal in Concord. Empire Broadcasting owned a group of radio stations in Upstate New York and Northern New England (including WGY in Schenectady, New York), but had overextended themselves and went bankrupt. The bankruptcy court ruled that Empire Radio Partners could not be reorganized and ordered the stations sold at auction; another company, RadioWorks, was chosen by the court as the winner of the auction. , used from December 2007 until November 4, 2009]] Smidt sold WNNH to Tele-Media in 1999 ; Tele-Media, in turn, sold WNNH, WLKZ, and WHOB (now WFNQ) to Nassau in 2004. However, even though WLKZ, which Tele-Media had acquired in 2000 , also broadcast an oldies format (albeit serving the nearby Lakes Region), the two stations continued to be programmed and branded separately until 2007, when Nassau consolidated the two stations into a simulcast. That December, the stations shifted to Nassau's Frank FM classic hits format as a result of an unsuccessful attempt to convert WWHK and WWHQ from classic rock to sports radio programming from WEEI. On April 27, 2009 it was announced that WNNH and WWHQ would be spun off into a divestiture trust and sold as part of a debt-for-equity restructuring of Nassau Broadcasting in which Goldman Sachs became 85% owner of the company. The new ownership structure ended Nassau's grandfathered status with respect to how many stations in the Concord-Lakes Region market it could own. A sale of the two stations to Great Eastern Radio was announced on September 22, 2009. In the interim, Nassau discontinued ''99 and 104.9 Frank FM on November 4, and switched WNNH to a simulcast of WJYY for several weeks before converting it to a loop of promotions for other Nassau stations in the Concord-Lakes Region market. The station went silent on March 1, 2010 due to power failure and returned to the air in March of 2011 with the current classical music format. References External links * NNH Category:Radio stations established in 1989 Category:Classical music radio stations in the United States